


Yes, Officer

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, F/F, Handcuffs, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Roleplay, Vibrators, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: It's been a long week for the lawyer with a police officer for a wife. So what happens when she breaks the law herself?





	Yes, Officer

_How did I did I end up here?_  Zandra asked herself for the hundredth time as she reached across the roof of the car trying to get the middle. The cool breeze tickled her rarely exposed thighs.

“Why do I have to wash your car again?!”

On the porch a blonde in mirror pilot sunglasses sipped lemonade from a straw.

“Harden criminals like you need to pay their debt to society! Make sure you get the undercarriage.”

“Oh, this is ridiculous!” She threw the rag into the bucket of suds.

Zareen peered over her glasses, then marched over, slammed Zandra over the hood of the car, and cuffed her.

“Let’s see how you like washing the car like that!”

Zandra turned around, the push had the unintended consequence of wetting the front of her tank top, making it cling to her form, chilling the flesh underneath.

“On second thought, you’re indecently exposed like that.” The officer flicked the tented fabric. “I’m going to have to take you in.”

“No! Not like this! My career will never survive such a charge!”

Zareen yanked her up by the arm and shoved her into the house. “Move it, scumbag! I need to teach you some manners.”

“Ah! Wait! Is it too late to say I’m sorry? Officer?”

“Way too late.” The front door was closed and locked behind them. The brunette was pushed into the back corner of couch.

“Spread ‘em.”

“Officer,-” Zandra tried to protest but earned a strike across her ass.

“I’ve got loved ones waiting for me at home, I’m not going to risk my ass because a convict doesn’t want to have _her_ ass searched!”

Zandra was loving the rough touch, Reenie always treated her like it was her first time all over again.

“Yes, officer.” Twisting her feet she created distance between them. The water had chilled her so much she was looking forward to the warmth of another’s hand.

“This search is for my safety. Do you have any weapons, or something sharp that could stick me?”

Biting back a sarcastic remark, Zandra replied in the negative.

“Good.” Hands slid up over her tank top, lightly caressing each breast before the neckline was pulled down exposing them.

“Since when did this need to become a strip search?”

“Since they made arrest of a woman with a pound of heroin in her breast implants.” She kneaded the rounded flesh deliberately, clearly taking her time, even moving like she could coax something from them.

This was where the game really started. Zandra had to remind herself that victory lay in _not_ giving in, so long as Zareen gave in first she could win. And while the chin over her shoulder was a good start they both knew it wasn’t going to be that easy.  

The hands moved on, rubbing down her sides, stopping at the bottom of her shorts, then pinching her way back up not leaving any jean clad skin alone.

“Hm, I need a closer look.”

She was stripped bare.

“Lean forward. Leg up.”

This put the hard corner right where she needed it, and put her on display, muscles straining and growing dewy as her heart raced.

“Oh ho! What’s this?”

A finger ran along her slit.

“I think you’re getting a sick thrill out of this.”

The glistening finger was brought to face as proof, then pressed between her lips.

“You’re a real piece of shit.”

Zandra concentrated on cleaning the finger.

“I bet you were in that park looking for cop to slap a pair of cuffs on you so you could get your cheap thrills.” The finger was pulled out with a pop. “Stay right there. I need something special to deal with a hard up deviant like you.”

Zandra was left alone, she adjusted her leg to have a better footing, rubbing her sex in the process. She considered using this to put on a show when her partner returned but that was cut short by her hair being pulled back.

“Who told you, you could move?!” a deepened voice growled right in her ear. Hips ground into her backside pushing her forward.

Remembering to keep it cool she gritted out, “Maybe that poor undersexed wife of yours did. She must get lonely when you’re busy fucking criminals all day.”

Something hard and rounded was pushed into her mouth.

“That’s enough out of you! Your filthy law-violating mouth doesn’t get to talk about my gorgeous, voluptuous, radiant, brilliant wife. I put my ass on the line every day so I can eat her’s out every night.” The object was pulled out and thus into her drooling hole. “Grind yourself into that corner, whore.”

It was embarrassing to be rubbing herself off on furniture, but it felt so good, so thrilling. She came quickly, and quietly.

“I knew you were enjoying this.”

The object was eased out of her still pulsing hole, then her cheeks were spread wide, squeezed out of reflex.

“Mmm, looks clean.” Zandra desperately wanted to squirm under the penetrative gaze. “But only one way to know for sure.”

The slicked up object was pressed into her puckered exit, a flared base keeping it in place.

“Now for the rest.” The tank top was pulled over her head, and left to dangle from her bound wrists. She was turned around and saw the wild hunger in Zareen’s eyes before she was pushed backwards over the arm of the sofa.

“Is this how to treat all your detainees?”

“Only the ones that need a lesson,” she said as the crawled up Zareen’s slick form. “Now I still need to get some fluid samples.” A nipple was thumbed.

“You’re not gonna get any from there.”

“I am a trained expert,” she smirked before opening her mouth and sucking in as much as she could as hard as possible.

The heat was intense, that tongue flicking over her abused spot wasn’t helping. She was oozing, and could feel her climax building already, but she couldn’t cum from this! She’s lose by letting her body give in somehow! The itch to rub her thighs together was irresistible!

Taking a few steadying breaths she baited, ”I guess your dedication is why I saw your wife fucking a seven inch dildo last night.”

That put an end to Zareen’s game.

“What?”

“You heard me. I was walking by and saw her through the open window. I bet the slut wanted someone to watch her, even though she seemed to enjoying things well enough by herself.”

The back of a hand hit her across the face, only hard enough to make her eyes sting a little.

“Don’t you fucking talk about my wife like that!” Zareen seethed.

“What? You think she stays up all night praying for you to come home just to fall asleep? Get a grip, she’s fucking herself hoping someone comes along and does the job proper.” Without warning Zandra found herself face down on the carpet, the wind knocked out of her.

“I’ll teach you who’s the cock slut around here!” Zareen unzipped the front of her pants, pulled them off, and gave the gold curved phallus a lazy stroke. “You’re going to suck this like your career depends on it.”

“Why I don’t suck it like I sucked your precious wife last night?”

The back of her head was fisted as she was pulled up by her arm, and the tip of the dildo nudging her lips.

“Put your vile mouth to use.”

“As you wish, officer.”

She focused on licking, and deep throating the toy like the wearer could actually feel it. The hand loosened and ran its fingers through her hair. She started painting up and down the sides, peeking from under her lashes she saw the blonde’s eyes closed, face contorted in pleasure, free hand twitching over the buttons of her blouse. Using the moment of distraction her tongue trailed off to the thin slice of skin between the harness and her pants. She managed a couple of swipes and started to pull on the hide before she was pulled back by her neck.

“Did I say you could touch me?” Zareen was just as affected as her.

“You didn’t say stop. Neither did _she_ , by the way.”

“ _Shut up,”_ she growled. “Stand up.”

“Can’t. I’ve been on them too long.”

“Aw, and here I thought you’d be use to being on your knees.” She stood and helped Zandra gingerly to her feet, holding her up  until she was steady again.

“You know, I think I want to see that ass in action.” She caressed it, and gave it a smack as almost an afterthought, before sitting back down on the sofa. “Turn and have a seat.”

“I can’t.”

“Finally. Ready to admit you’re full of shit?”

“Hardly, you could say I’m a virgin when it comes to,” the eyed the cock still shiny from her work, “that.”

“Oh, you really expect me to believe that after all those seductive moves you were doing washing the car that nobody’s fucked you with a dick?”

“I do the fucking, they just get to watch, officer,” licking her lips, hoping this gamble would pay off.

Zareen hummed, as she stroked her jaw and soaked in the half debauched vision in front of her.

“We’ll see. I’ll see how easy it is for you to impale yourself, and if you’re lying with those lips again, I’m going to fuck you sideways until you can’t form a clear thought.”

“Yes, officer.”

Crawling up she straddled Zareen’s lap, disoriented by the restraints it was uncoordinated. Hands guided her on her hip and back until she was in position. Even though she was fully engorged she wasn’t sure how to lower herself smoothly.

“Need a hand?”

“Maybe you should do another search.”

“Alright.” She arched an eyebrow as she reached into the parted lips. “You are on the tight side.” Her fingers rubbed the silky folds.

“Can’t find any other cops to fuck you?”

“I never said I was enjoying this.”

“You didn’t say you weren’t either.” She withdrew, leaving the folds open for Zandra to ease herself down. Inch by inch she took in the silicon, her muscles were strained to the point they felt watery. Resting her forehead on Zareen’s shoulder, panting and shaking under the strain, she bite the collar of the shirt against a moan as the last of the length disappeared.

As much as she’d like too, she wouldn’t be able to ride.

Time for a another wager.

“Do you want to know what she sounded like?” She whispered against Zareen’s ear, then looked her in the eye as she turned on her best mickery. “Ngh! Ah! Ah! _Oooh_ , _yes, right_ ** _there!_** No! Ah! Ah! _AH! REENIE!_ ” She arched her back as far as she could, eyes closed, shuddering as her faux climax rocked her, before slumping forward collapsing forward breathing hard against the flushed neck. Now to see if it worked.

“You fucking degenerate,” Zareen said with more awe than anger. 

Her shoulders were roughly grabbed and a she was forced into a bruising kiss, a tongue dominating, and commanding taking ownership of her mouth. Victory never tasted so good.

In a flip that reminded her that all her holes were full, Zandra found herself on her back looking up at a possessed woman. There was a click, and the plug in her ass came to life, a strange sensation and had her moving.

“Look at you now.” She was stroked from neck to thigh, two fingers hooked inside the twitching slit. “Squirming like the worm you are. You’re gonna beg for me to fuck you.”

Her thighs were held down as the blonde lapped at her lower parts, dancing around where she needed to be, but looking lost in her work.

It was maddening!

A knuckle brushed her clit.

“Fuck!”

“What was that?”

Her core was spasming against the pleasure that flirting with her. It was almost painful!

“Fuck me like the needy whore I am!”

A bruise was sucked into her thigh, near a fading twin.

“That sounded a lot like an order.”

The setting on the increased vibrator, and she became a moaning mess.  Words were beyond her, she completely surrendered to being another’s play thing. In a euphoric haze she was held by her waist and fucked into the cushions. It was like being on a permanent plateau. She was just a hole to be filled, over and over again.

Zareen might be saying something but she was too far under.

She was dropped back down, and turned sideways.

“Damn it!”

The thrusting was more concentrated, hitting that deep spot that pushed her higher, and higher. A white light burst behind her eyes.

“Fuck! Zandy?!”

Someone unlocked the handcuffs and rubbed her sore arms.

“Baby? You still with me? Did I hurt you?”

Hands roamed over her body with care.

“Shit, you’re bleeding a little. You want an aspirin? I’ll get an aspirin.” Zandra hooked her pinky around a finger to stop her from leaving.

“Stay? Okay. We really should have done this on the bed. There’s barely enough room for us.”

A cloth wiped the drool from her face, and the lube from her cunt. Then arms pulled her up and laid her down on a warm, soft chest.

Time had no meaning.

She reminded herself how to use her nose to breath again. An ache settled in her an a wonderful way, as fingers traced worried patterned on her hip.

Tired as she was, she would be perfectly happy to sleep right there in the arms of her lover, but she needed to say something.

“Jealous, much?” She pecked the blonde’s reddened lips.

“There you are, love. You screamed so loud, I was worried the neighbors would come knocking.”

“Did I? I don’t recall.”

“Hell yeah, you did. I didn’t even get a chance to discipline that ass of yours.”

“Next time. I’m _all_ tapped out for now.” She dropped her forehead. “I sore in places I didn’t know existed.”

A chuckle rumbled in the chest beneath her.

“It sounded like I had some nights to make up for.” She stroked the long bare back.

“Not really. Although it was rougher this past week. I missed you like crazy. I figured with the longer hours we could both use this weekend to let out some pented up frustrations.”

She nuzzled her cheek over the spot where the beat was strongest.

“Yeah, I was tense. I straight up pimped slapped this inmate that said I wasn’t doing you right.”

Zandra giggled. “That was great, baby. Although, if you fuck anyone but me, it’ll be the last time you see this ass.”

“Where else would I go? I’ve got more than I deserve right here.” She held her close.

“Good. By the way, baby, could you take off the harness. I love the gold one, but I don’t have room for it right now.”

“Oh! Yeah!” She stood up to finish undressing, and bring back the promised aspirin.

“When did you get undressed?”

“Um, right when the butt plug turned you into a vegetable. I got really hot, and decided to hell with it.”

“You mean it wasn’t all thrown to hell when you kissed me?”

“You cheated. How am I supposed to resist the sight of an angel cumming right in my lap?”

“I was faking.”

“You weren’t faking when I had your ass over the arm of the sofa.”

“I’m so fucking you later.”

“I’ll count the hours, milady. Shall we adjoin to the boudoir for some R and R?”

“I can’t feel my legs.”

“Yeah, you can’t,” proudly declared Zareen.

The sheets were stripped off the bed and brought to the fair maiden.

“By the way, what was with that virgin line? I know I’ve been very thorough about fixing that.”

Zandra giggled. “I figured out your stupid ego loves it when I play bashful.”

They held one another in dreams, resting for that night, knowing the car could wait until next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to the brave women and men who serve the public safety.  
> This was suppose to be more ambiguous, but it turned out these two are married dorks who are so happy about it they have to brag. Even when they're role playing.  
> Zandy's fine. She likes impact because it gives her a rush, so there's no need to cry DA. I'm guessing they've talked extensively about what's allowed and what's not. You know Zareen had a list printed out and formatted.  
> I think an AU where Blue's a public defender and Yellows a cop is cute. Not my head canon, but it's fun to play with, there's certainly a lot of drama there.  
> And they both win when they play their games. Everyone's a winner, every time!


End file.
